


Threats

by Mice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are not entirely obvious until they are pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my 300th follower on Tumblr, so I wrote a 300 word fic for them. Thanks everyone!

"Who was that?" Greg asked, watching as a short, dark-haired man strutted down the street away from Mycroft. The man looked back for a moment, his eyes searching Greg from head to toe. Greg shivered and looked back at Mycroft.

Mycroft watched him walk away. "James Moriarty." 

"What?" Greg spun to look for the man, but he was gone. "The looney that strapped John into a semtex vest?" Mycroft nodded, tapping his umbrella twice on the pavement. Greg shifted closer to him, unnerved. "What did he want? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Gregory." Mycroft laid a hand on Greg's elbow.

Greg's eyes narrowed. "Did he threaten you?"

Mycroft cast a glance toward where Moriarty had disappeared. "Not as such." He looked back at Greg, inscrutable, his fingers tightening gently on Greg's arm.

"What does he want?" 

"There is... a chess game in progress, if you will."

"I don't like the sound of that." Greg could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, wondering if there were rifles pointed at them even now.

Mycroft nodded. "Wise." He sighed and gestured toward his waiting car. 

"I won't let him hurt you," Greg murmured as they slid into the vehicle. 

Mycroft shook his head. "While I appreciate the sentiment, it's unlikely you could prevent him from doing whatever he chose." He took Greg's hand as they settled into the seat. Greg knew there was an entire conversation they weren't having.

"What do you mean by 'not as such'?" Greg twined his fingers with Mycroft's as the vehicle began moving.

Mycroft said nothing for several moments, staring out the window. "Direct threats against me are ineffective." His eyes met Greg's. "Against others, however..."

"Sherlock?" Mycroft's silence was heavy in Greg's ears. "Who, then?"

"I shall be increasing your security immediately."


End file.
